


That Old Yearbook

by Emmatheslayer



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	That Old Yearbook

Harley pulled out her superhero high school yearbook. It had been a very long time since she looked though it last. Her and Ivy were all over it. Hugs, hearts and doodles. They had been so in love. Harley wasn't sure what had happened for that to end. Ivy chose some cool botany camp and had told Harley it was over in a note, no less. Harley hated it so much. And looking at this now, it was all heartache, sadness, emptiness and loneliness. All Harley could do was grip her yearbook with all her might and cry knowing what she lost .


End file.
